


5 times Hank and Alex were mistaken for a couple (and 1 time they weren't)

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emmbarresing/awakward moments, F/M, Mistaken For A Couple, WHY THE HELL AREN'T THERE MORE FANFICS ABOUT THESE TWO?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Hank(J'onn) are just employee and boss right? So why did everyone think that they were a couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Hank and Alex were mistaken for a couple (and 1 time they weren't)

5 times Hank and Alex were mistaken for a couple (and one time they weren't)

1.

It had been a long day. With all that was going on and Kara coming out as Supergirl and her finding out about the DEO. I had been looking forward to a nice long shower and my bed.

I had just gotten to my apartment when I spotted Kara outside waiting for me. In her normal clothes looking rather annoyed.

"Hey." I walked over to her wondering what she wanted now

"Hi Alex. When did you change the lock to your door?" Kara asked flinging her spare keys to me

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you. Hank wanted me to get a new lock after the last break in incident." I told her remembering the time someone had decided to trash my place looking for DEO files.

"So what ae you doing here?" I asked letting her into my apartment and throwing my bag onto the ground

"I wanted to talk. You know catch up."

"We had a movie night last night. What is there to catch up on?" I asked pouring out a drink from a canister

"Well…I find out that my sister is working for an undercover military force and has a secret boyfriend I think there is a bit to talk about." It took me a moment to register her words and when my brain finally got what she was saying I spat out my drink.

"Alex are you okay?" Kara came over to me and patted me on the back as I choked on the wine

"Yeah… what did you mean 'boyfriend'?" I asked looking at her from across the table

"That African guy, what was his name?" I thought back to whom Kara had seen at the DEO and nearly chocked to death when I realized whom she was talking about.

"You mean Hank?!" I asked in disbelief

"Yes him. So how long have you two been together?" She asked looking at me and I thanked god that she couldn't see my slight blush in this electric light

"Kara, he's not my boyfriend, he's my boss." I said feeling a bit out of whack

"Really? You know you can tell me the truth." She looked at me and by the shrug of her shoulders I knew she hadn't believed me

"Kara I swear on my life that he is just my boss. That is all. Like come on you saw how grumpy he can get." I lied since I did quiet like him but not in that time Kara nodded in consent and decided to believe me

"Okay then, so how long have you worked there?" She really wanted to know about what I hadn't told her

As I was answering her questions I couldn't help but wonder why on earth had Kara thought that Hank and I were a couple. I shrugged it off it must have been different on Krypton then on Earth.

2.

Really it had been a bad day so far. First my mother coming and being really rude and then Kara being attacked by a physio ex-employee of Cat Grant's. But then this I was really put out already when it happened.

Hank had been looking through Cat's office after telling me to handle the rest of the floor with my team. I was busy checking the wires to see if anything alien had gone through making it possible to teleport throughout the building as Kara had described when Cat Grant came up to me.

"Agent Scully go get your husband out of my office." She came up to me and I stood there gaping like an idiot

All the agents in the room had gone quite at that statement from Cat Grant Queen of all Media.

"He's not my husband." I replied and by the way Hank had gone stock still in Cat's office he had obviously heard it to

"I don't have time for this. Whatever he is to you. Just go and get him out." She replied and with that stalked of

"Um…Sir, Cat wants you out of her office." I quickly told him shuffling my feet trying to forget what had just happened out there

"Err…right. You can head back to the base Agent Danvers." He was looking at the floor and I saw a bit of a blush creep around his neck

"Yes sir." I practically ran out of there wanting nothing more than to just disappear into thin air right then. And I saw to my dismay and annoyance that Kara had heard everything.

"Alex, are you sure that there is nothing going on between you and Hank, Cat Grant just implied it." She came up to me and I spun around angrily

"Please tell me why the hell does everyone think there's something going on between me and Hank!" I practically yelled at her

"Wow, calm down."

"Sorry it's just getting really annoying." I apologized feeling awful for my temper

"Let's just get back to headquarters."

3.

Maxwell Lord was such an annoying pain in the ass as they came. He seriously thought that I was as dumb as a nine-pin. He had sounded so surprised that I knew basic science.

"Tell me Agent Danvers why are you wasting that brain of yours kicking down doors for the government?" He asked me looking up to see me looking at his train plans.

"Why do you mistrust the government so much?" I retaliated not in the mood to put up with him

"Ahh, you are as smart as you are pretty." I gaped he was flirting with me now and I was not happy about it

"It's too bad that your already married. Otherwise I would ask you. We would have the smartest kids in the world." He commented looking back down unto his plans

"What do you mean 'married'?" I asked

"You and that guy that was here earlier with you."

I closed my eyes and counted slowly to ten before answering.

"He is not my husband." I replied trying to not scream it out to the world which right now I would love to do

"Riiiiight." Maxwell Lord clearly didn't believe me, I gave out a long suffering sigh.

This was going to be one long painful day.

4.

Okay maybe I had been a little to hysterical, maybe I had been a bit to obvious. But I was so dam worried that Non could have killed Hank well J'onn.

But when General Lane had showed up to take over the recovery mission what I hadn't told Kara was that in the official documents that allowed General Lane to take over the DEO was that it had given the reason for being personal ties to the objective.

I went up to General Lane wanting to know what that even meant.

"General Lane I was checking the papers allowing for you to overtake the DEO and I want you to explain what do you mean by this?" I meant up to him showing him that page

"That, Agent Danvers means that you need more qualifications then being Henshaw's girlfriend." He sneered passing the papers back to me

"What…?" I gasped when he replied

"Agent Danvers back to your post." He snapped and I went of fuming

Why the hell did everyone think that Hank and I were a couple? God dam it this was getting ridiculous. 

5.

"J'onn you need a break." I walked into his office where he was staring at the paperwork he needed to do

"I've got to finish this."

"Let's be honest here. You're going to stare at that paperwork for the next few hours and maybe fill out your name before giving up and going home to eat Choco's for dinner." I sighed slowly taking away the papers from him

"So why don't you instead take up my offer and go down to Noonan's with me where we can pick up something to eat."

"Why suddenly all this?" He asked looking up thoroughly confused

"Because I'm starting to get worried about my boss eating Choco's every night for dinner, breakfast and lunch. Now come on grab your jacket and let's go before my stomach decides to eat itself." Grabbing Hank's jacket and throwing it towards him I started to walk out with him following me at my heels.

When we got to Noonan's we ordered just a nice light hearty meal. Even at one point I had ended up next to him tasting the soup he had ordered. Everything had been nice and comfortable until we went up to pay.

"I hope you and your girlfriend enjoyed the meal." Hank was there paying even though I had offered he had insisted threatening to use his telepathy on me if I didn't agree t let him pay.

We both froze when the waiter made her comment. Instantly the air felt thick and I was avoiding Hanks eyes. Trying to control that blush creeping t's way up to my cheeks.

"Um…yes it was very nice." Hank coughed awkwardly looking towards the floor.

We walked out of there as quickly as me could. When were out of there Hank looked towards me and coughed awkwardly.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Alex."

"I'll see then, J'onn." And with that he quickly scampered off obviously still embarrassed about earlier incident.

He walked away and I stared after him. Why did everyone think we are a couple? 

+1

It was over. Myriad was gone and J'onn and I weren't fugitives anymore. And then we found out that the president was coming over to thank Supergirl and J'onn. I looked down at the ring that was on wedding finger. It sparkled in the electric light. J'onn and I still had yet to announce our engagement.

It had all started the moment J'onn was imprisoned. It was then I realized how much I really cared for him. I had stood up for him and then when we were on the run I confessed my feelings for him.

At first he had been hesitant worried that it was a spur of the moment thing but after a while he relaxed. But when I had watched Indigo stab J'onn I had felt anger, sadness and utter hopelessness that I had been even more intense than the time I had lost my Dad and I knew that loved him more then anyone else.

But when I had seen him still alive I had barely stopped myself from falling into his arms. After we had defeated Myriad and everyone was okay again. J'onn had asked for my hand. And I of course said yes without hesitation. After everything we had gone through we deserved a bit of happiness.

I laughed at all the times people had spotted us as a couple before we had even considered it. But now the problem was that we had to tell everyone that we were indeed a couple.

The president did indeed come to congratulate us. I was standing to attention with the rest of the DEO as she gave out her speech.

"We thank Supergirl and J'onn J'onzz for their courage. But there is one other person I think we should be thanking and also congratulating." After the round of applause everyone looked around confused wondering who she could be talking about.

"I am also aware of the remarkable courage and loyalty displayed by J'onn J'onzz's fiancée Agent Danvers, would you step up here for a moment." I heard surprised gasps echo around the room and I stood there for a moment completely shell shocked

I met J'onn's eyes and I saw utter confusion in them I knew that he hadn't told her. Nether less I walked up to the front.

"I thank you Alexandra Danvers for your help and loyalty to what is right." She shook my hand before adding

"Also congratulations for your wedding." And with that she walked away and J'onn, Kara and I walked back down to a slightly stunned DEO. Luckily Lucy saved the day for us.

"DON'T YOU ALL HAVE JOB'S TO BE DOING?!" Lucy shouted as most of the DEO stood there looking at J'onn and I. Before scampering off.

"Okay to my office now." J'onn said to Kara, Lucy and I

When we got there he closed the door before coming around to talk to us but before I could say anything Kara burst out.

"How long has this been going on? Alex were you lying to me when I asked if J'onn was your boyfriend." She spun onto me and I had to think back for a moment before I realized what she was talking about.

"No, no. At the time that was true." I countered quickly

"Well I think congratulations are in order for you two." Lucy pulled out a bottle of wine

"Yes." I exclaimed as Lucy poured out my drink

"Alex remember last time…" J'onn warned

"You swore never to bring that up." I started to go red at the memory, we were on the run and I had somehow convinced J'onn to let me go into a bar to grab a drink. The rest I didn't even want to think about.

"What happened last time?" Kara asked

"Nothing!" J'onn and I chimed quickly earning suspicious glares from Lucy and Kara alike

"Anyway, here's to you two." Lucy held up her glass and we all clinked them together.

"Well my assumption was right after all." Kara stated

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously think there should be WAY more stories about this great ship. Like come on Supergirl fans CAN WE PLEASE HAVE SOME MORE HALEX FICS!!


End file.
